Hermione6720's Blog Series 5
Y es, your friend Michael is back!!!! I'm so excited.But I recieved an EMail from Kronos. he said: You may have won the battle but you have lost the wiki!!!! HELLP! WE MUST SAVE THE WIKI. COMMENTS Kiwi 1998 23:12, April 10, 2010 OH! SH**!! What has he done this time??!?!?!? He got my password and Warboss accidentally told him where he got his cool gadgets. Hermione6720 23:14, April 10, 2010 YIKES!!! Kiwi 1998 23:16, April 10, 2010 Yeah, AND JUST AFTER I WARNED HIM THAT HE FOUND MY PASSWORD TOO!! HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT! DX Hermione6720 23:18, April 10, 2010Oh no!!!! Camp is under attack!! FOR OLYMPUS!!!! *unsheathes sword* Kiwi 1998 23:20, April 10, 2010 FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*pulls bow off back* Warboss95 23:21, April 10, 2010 I can hear you. I cant send any renforcements or air support. Im going on a training mission. How to slay gorgons, krakens and giant scorpians 101 Warboss95 23:23, April 10, 2010 I can send some wyvern-class air support for an air strike. Kyra your incharge of when the hit Kiwi 1998 23:24, April 10, 2010 WELL YOUR A LOAD OF HELP!!! Kiwi 1998 23:24, April 10, 2010 OH. Ok! Kiwi 1998 23:25, April 10, 2010 5….4….3…2…1…GO!!!!! Warboss95 23:26, April 10, 2010 Im also sending a dropship filled with black orc commandos use them only when you really need them. again under kiwi's command. Their aremed with heavy fire shoota, axes ,heavy armor and tow of them have burnas Kiwi 1998 23:29, April 10, 2010 *shots a bomb arrow and it blows up the Zeus cabin that Kronos' troops were invading* Hermione6720 23:30, April 10, 2010 RUN!!!! Hermione6720 23:31, April 10, 2010 Oh!!!! Kiwi 1998 23:32, April 10, 2010 WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!?!?!?!?!?! Warboss95 23:32, April 10, 2010 I have deployed snipers in the forest and hills get the enemy near there and you can win. Sending medic ship to Michael! Hermione6720 23:33, April 10, 2010 *Michael rushes over and startes fighting Luke* Kiwi 1998 23:33, April 10, 2010 *sings hyme to Apollo* Warboss95 23:36, April 10, 2010 Just got word my snipers have picked off most of the enemy .charge 'em to a flat area and call the air stike Kiwi 1998 23:37, April 10, 2010 AIR STRIKE!! 3...2...1 GO!!! Kiwi 1998 23:44, April 10, 2010 '*bomb arrow at a bunch of telekihnes* Hermione6720 23:48, April 10, 2010 Thanks for the ambrosia. LETS GO!!!! Kiwi 1998 23:49, April 10, 2010 Your welcome! Hermione6720 23:53, April 10, 2010 Slash! Take that KRO- Yes! I have hacked onto this accou- Nos. Hel- NO!!!! YOU ARE MINE!! Hermione6720 23:58, April 10, 2010 Yes! I, Kronos has hacked onto this account. Bard eric 00:57, April 11, 2010 *summons 1,000,000,000 skeletons to help you guys* Sorry, i can't stick around! But take these. they are under Kyra’s command. *somehow manages to shadowtravel back to safety before passing out* Warboss95 02:38, April 11, 2010 Im back what i miss? SallyPerson 02: 39, April 11, 2010 Oh nothing. Just a bunch of blood, and fatal injuries Kiwi 1998 02:40, April 11, 2010 OKAY! I WANT ALL SKELETONS TO COME WITH ME!! WE'RE SENDING KRONOS BACK TO TARTARUS!!! Kiwi 1998 02:42, April 11, 2010 WARBOSS, I'M IN CHARGE, COME WITH ME TO SEND KRONOS BACK TO TARTARU; WERE HE BELONGS!!! Kiwi 1998 02:44, April 11, 2010 NO, YOU CANNOT TAKE OVER!! Warboss95 02:49, April 11, 2010 Im still at my base theres no time for me to get there. But i can send another few air striks. Sending a mandicor gunship for air support Kiwi 1998 02:51, April 11, 2010 I'll send Mrs. O'Leary! Warboss95 02:53, April 11, 2010 My troops have the enemy in sight permission to fire? Kiwi 1998 02:53, April 11, 2010 I'll go WITH her! *jumps on Mrs.O'Leary's back and tells her to shadow travel to your base* Kiwi 1998 02:54, April 11, 2010 Permission to fire!! SallyPerson 02: 55, April 11, 2010 Oh, you sooo love being in charge, Kyra. lol Warboss95 02:56, April 11, 2010 FIRE ALL BATTERIES!!! Kiwi 1998 02:57, April 11, 2010 '*appears at your base* Coming or what? Warboss95 03:00, April 11, 2010 '*straps on armor and gets weapons* Ready and willing commander Kiwi 1998 03:00, April 11, 2010 THEN GET ON!! Warboss95 03:04, April 11, 2010 Ill call my snipers and commandos to the camp's armory Kiwi 1998 03:06, April 11, 2010 Okay, the fastest way there is shadow travel, I can only seat one person, SO GET THE HELL ON!!!!!!!!! Warboss95 03:08, April 11, 2010 Im on lets go! My troops are waiting and fighitng for their lives. Snipers are still in the forest trying to peg off the enemy Kiwi 1998 03:09, April 11, 2010 Ok! *tells Mrs. O'Leary to go back to camp* Kiwi 1998 03:14, April 11, 2010 '*We appear at camp and I ustrap my bow* LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, KRONOS!!! I'VE GOT 1,000,000,000 SKELETONS, ABOUT 50 DEMIGODS, A WARBOSS, AND ABOUT A THOUSAND TROOPS AT HIS CONTROL!! LET'S SEE YOU DEFEAT US NOW!! Warboss95 03:14, April 11, 2010 The armory surrounded. Calling in a 360 bombing circle Kiwi 1998 03:15, April 11, 2010 OK! LET'S GO WITH THAT!! Kiwi 1998 03:18, April 11, 2010 DEMIGODS! GET DOWN! What should we do with the skeletons? They're already dead, it's not like they can die again! Warboss95 03:19, April 11, 2010 OY GIT YOU DONT USE A DEMIGOD FOR A PRACTICE TUMMY Warboss95 03:21, April 11, 2010 Bombing in 5..4..3..2..1.. BOOM Charge! fire all weapons unleash hell Kiwi 1998 03:22, April 11, 2010 NO YOU DON'T! PUT DOWN MY BROTHER! (that was Alex, a son of Apollo) Kiwi 1998 03:24, April 11, 2010 '*Shoots a music arrow* EVERYONE COVER THEIR EARS!! THIS IS GUNNA BE LOUD!! *music skreaches from the arrow* Warboss95 03:26, April 11, 2010 my helmet *oomphs* out any loud sounds and any bright light. Kiwi 1998 03:29, April 11, 2010 Lucky! I almost went deaf, though I killed off a lot of enemies! '*does a flip and kicks an enemy demigod that was behind me in the face, knocking him out* Warboss95 03:32, April 11, 2010 '* pulls out an alpha class shoota and destroys five whole ranks of monsters, Jumps off a rock and crushes enemy with butt of rifle. twirls gun and fires* Kiwi 1998 03:35, April 11, 2010 '*shoots three bomb arrows and runs away from the explosion* SallyPerson 03:35, April 11, 2010 *Is fighting Florentine style against another camper* Warboss95 03:36, April 11, 2010 I have set up a cross fire at the cabins. Each cabin has snipers and heavy arty pieces. drive the enemy into the courtyard in the middle and we win! Kiwi 1998 03:37, April 11, 2010 Don't bother with the Zeus cabin; I blew it up by mistake. Kiwi 1998 03:39, April 11, 2010 When I was aiming for enemies, I also hit it so... Warboss95 03:40, April 11, 2010 The rubble still has cover. i have a calvary wave ready to drive them into the crossfire. Shall i send the order, commander? Kiwi 1998 03:43, April 11, 2010 Yes! You're in command for a second, I need to go check something...*runs away, searching for something* Warboss95 03:45, April 11, 2010 CHARGE! drive them to the cabins! Warboss95 03:47, April 11, 2010 '*wave of calvary drives enemy to cabins* OPEN FIRE '*a wave of lazers, bullets and fire pour over enemy. They all die. Lukes body is no where to be found* Kiwi 1998 03:48, April 11, 2010 '*runs back with a tazer in hand* Thank you, Uncle Tony! My uncle in Virginia gave this to me. I am so glad I brought it with me! SallyPerson 03:51, April 11, 2010 Is Michael dead? I can’t find him!!!!! Warboss95 03:51, April 11, 2010 You never know unless theres a body and we cant find one Kiwi 1998 03:52, April 11, 2010 I doubt Kronos is dead! *we see Kronos walking in the distance, scythe in hand* And Michael’s not dead either! Kiwi 1998 03:55, April 11, 2010 Yeah...the no body thing may be a problem....but we've got bigger ones! LOOK OUT! *Kronos swings scythe towards your head, I jump in front it his my stomach instead* Warboss95 03:56, April 11, 2010 I know that. Lets just get this mess cleaned up and the camp rebuilt. Kiwi 1998 03:57, April 11, 2010 O.o Warboss95 04:01, April 11, 2010 '* grabbes Kronos by his neck and throw him to the ground Kiwi 1998 04:01, April 11, 2010 Okay....Is that even possible....? Warboss95 04:02, April 11, 2010 WHERE IS HE ILL CRUSH HIS HEAD UNDER MY BOOT! Kiwi 1998 04:09, April 11, 2010 IT'S NOT TO HARD TO PASSOUT WHEN YOU JUST HAD A SCYTHE IN THE STOMACH!!! Kiwi 1998 04:10, April 11, 2010 ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S KRONOS' SCYTHE!!! Warboss95 04:11, April 11, 2010 GO to the medi ship, Kyra! I need to rest and prepare for another battle tomarrow. Goodnight Kiwi 1998 04:12, April 11, 2010 Okay...goodnight. '*mumbles something about no thank you* Jukyter 10:32, April 11, 2010 Sorry I'm late! *mutters something about stupid dracnae* slashes a monster's backside* SallyPerson 13:35, April 11, 2010 Nice one, Jukyter! You just whipped his butt!!! I got a bad bite off a hellhound. I'm in the infirmary with an Apollo healer right now... Category:War